rotbtd seasonal spirits
by nisaacme
Summary: mother nature is attacked. the big four as seasonal spirit fight against the ultimate evil and restore balance to nature.
1. henry wind

the island of berk was in the midst of murderous battle against the bloodthirsty kingdom of miekka. The head chief of the village, hiccup horrendous haddock III plunged his sword into one of the solder's heart. He then hopped unto his loyal night fury, toothless back. And flew upwards. Soaring next to his wife, Astrid.

"All the children of the village are locked indoors" she told him.

"Astrid if anything goes wrong tell lizard that I love him".

During this period of time, people had never heard of the term jinx. which is exactly what hiccup had just done for himself because only moments later, after shoving toothless out of the way of an attacking soldier hiccup found himself diving head first off a cliff and into the ocean.

As hiccup was falling to his possible death he looked up at the blinding light of the sun before plunging into the freezing ocean. while lying in the freezing cold water. hiccup s now muscular Viking body was turned back into his scrawny chicken like body from his adolescence days. His hair turned a very dark brown with a streak of red in it. His eyes opened up wide to reveal his now tangerine orange eyes. he stared up at the moon and felt as if it was smiling at him. He then heared a tiny voice inside his head:

_Your name is now henry wind.._

Having lost his memory that was the only thing he knew about himself. His body was lifted up into the air and then carried off into the forest.

Even after being in the water for hours he was still completely dry. Lying next to him was a sword. His sword. Though he didn't know it. he picked himself up while leaning on a tree. straight away all the trees leaves turned in different shade of brown, red and orange and then they fell off. hiccup picked up his sword and swiped it against the tree. the leaves created a huge whirlwind of colors. suddenly, toothless appeared but he looked different. the dragons once green eyes were now yellow and cat like. hiccup didn't know where or who he was but he did recognize toothless.

he hopped up onto the dragon and flew upwards toward the nearest village

Berk.

Hiccup along with toothless walked through the village staring at the tons of dead bodies lying on the floor. Suddenly a large man with a black braided beard and two wooden legs was charging towards him.

Hiccup made a tiny man boy like whimper, while ducking. Expecting the weight of large man to fall on top of him instead he went right through him.

The sight of all the dead people and the feeling of people walking through him made his stomach twist into a knot.

" Come on toothless lets get out of here"

then the formerly great chief of the mighty Vikings of berk flew off on his pet dragon.


	2. merida soleado

Only 24 hours after losing their chief, the Vikings of berk for the first time in thier lives surrendered to the enemy. they were captured, enslaved and taken to miekka.

Years later the slaves, tired of years of discrimination started a rebellion. The rebel leader was hiccups great great grandson and he seized the throne and years later his own son, Kung ruled over the kingdom, who split the kingdom among his four sons. His oldest son mordu tore the kingdom to shred after asking for the strength of a thousand men but instead was turned into a bear.

The people of miekka traveled from Finland to Scotland and split into four clans. Out of the clan of dunbrocnh came the princess Merida.

Many, many, many, years after hiccup died his great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, granddaughter, princess Merida with her new friend, June macintosh were horse riding. June's wild glossy mane of black hair waved wildly in the wind. As she galloped on her horse trough the forest. Easily beating Merida in their current race.

Merida and June had arrived at the exact spot her mother had turned back into a human.

"Yer never catch up to me Merida just give it up" June said in her thick Scottish accent

"Haha I win" June said unaware of the large hideous beast lurking behind her.

"June watch out! " Merida screamed.

Merida grabbed out an arrow and shot it at the bear. it went straight into his eye.

The bear tumbled towards one of the stones. Making it rock backwards and forwards crushing both Merida and the bear.

the bears wild animal soul turned into a tiny will-o-wisps. But what would happen to Merida's?

I'll tell you what happened. as June ran off towards the palace. After checking her crushed friend's pulse. Her now immortal spirit friend looked up at the sun with her yellow eyes and smiled.

_Your name is Merida soleado_

Her once fiery red hair was now a strange mix of red, orange and yellow and her former pink face was now beautifully tanned. Even though she had just been crushed like a bug by a giant rock. There was not a single mark on her. She picked up her arrow. The sharp arrowhead turned into a bright flame. She picked up one of the arrows and fired it at a random tree. She watched as it lit on fire and burned to the ground. She had no idea who or where she was and what she was meant for. A couple ran towards her. A large man with short red hair and women with a crown and brown hair that reached ground were kneeling over a lifeless body crying. Being around them made her feel extremely depressed.

She just couldn't bare to stay there any longer.


	3. mayflower

Years later after their sisters death, Hubert, Harris and Hamish with all of their family traveled to the far kingdom of corona where the people of the kingdom welcomed them with open arms.

Hamish soon became engaged to the young princess Rebecca, who was the mother of princess Maria.

Princess Maria later was about to give birth while she was sick.

Extremely sick.

They all went searching for a special flower.:

The story of the flower starts with the sun. One day a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and landed near the kingdom of corona. It was turned into magical flower with powers of restoration and healing. An evil hag named mother gothel kept it all for herself to keep her young and beautiful.

They looked high and low unto they eventually found it. The queen gave birth to a beautiful bouncing baby girl with golden hair, which was strange because this was a quality that neither of her parents possessed.

The baby was later on stolen by mother gothel, locked in a tower, freed by a charming thief and eventually freed and reunited with her biological parents. I'm pretty sure you all know the story. She eventually got married to the same guy that had freed her from her prison.

About 3 years after that all happened, Rapunzel gave birth to her fist child she had long (for a baby) chestnut brown hair (like her father) and olive green eyes (like her mother). She was named saffron.

On saffron 4th birthday she lost her mother. How? in a carriage accident on their ride back home after having tea at the snuggly duckling. While galloping through the narrow path through the forest they nearly crashed into a passing carriage. The carriages connection between the horses snapped. The carriage swerved right and nearly tipped of a small valley dead end. Rapunzel leaned towards where her daughter was seated in the seat. Shifting the weight of the carriage.

"Mommy I'm scared. Help! " Saffron screamed.

Rapunzel grabbed her daughter's hand, pulled her towards her, kicked open the door and push her daughter out, right before the carriage…

"Mommy! "

**Crash!**

Right on top of Rapunzel.

Rapunzel pushed off of her the pink carriage outlined with gold.

"Ow" she groaned while scratching the back of her head.

Her hair! It was extremely long. Braided. Blonde with streaks of purple and green in it plus lots of flower. Though of course Rapunzel after losing her memories didn't know that she had lost all of this hair a long time ago. though Rapunzel's hair isn't all that had changed. her eyes were now a strange shade of magenta and her skin a lot more pink. she looked up at the sun.

_You're a mayflower. It is you name._

she got up on her feet and a bud popped out of nowhere. Rapunzel did one of the only things she had remembered from her past life. Dance. With every step a new flower blossomed. Rapunzel danced and danced until the once barren floor was perfect flowerbed of daisies, blossoms, buttercups etc.

"Its beautiful, mayflower" a soft voice said.

Rapunzel looked up to see women with green skin, blue eyes and multicolored wavy hair. She wore a beauty dress made of flowers, snowflakes and autumn leaves.

"Who are you? " Rapunzel asked her.

"My name is mother nature" the woman said "and I'm your mom"


	4. jack frost

Saffrons granddaughter, Carolyn and her 3 years old triplets, daisy, daffodil and dandelion all immigrated to the USA in the year 1601. Dandelions daughter, rose was a mother of two in the year 1712 and was raising her kids, Jackson and Emma, in a tiny cottage in a small village.

One early morning December snow day, the lake had just frozen over and jackson decided he and emma should go skating.

"Be careful" rose told them as the two of them walked out the door.

"We will" Jackson said. But they weren't because only few minutes later.

Emma was trembling in her skates while the thin ice covered the pond was slowly cracking.

"Its okay. Its okay" he told her reassuringly "just don't look down. Look at me"

"Jack I'm scared" she looked down at the ice slowly cracking, even after her brother physically told her not too.

Jack took one step forward,

"Were going to have a little fun instead. Were going to play hopscotch" he said "its as easy as one, two, three"

He picked up long crooked stick.

"Now its your turn. One, two three"

He grabbed her by the stick and pushed her back. they ice underneath him finally gave away and he went underneath.

Hours later in the night. His hair went from brown to white and his eyes brown to blue. His body was lifted out of the lake.

Then he heard a tiny voice in head say:  
_your name is Jack Frost_

He picked up the same crooked stick he had used to save his sister. Frost grew around it in spiral pattern. Everything he touched ended up covered in frost. Making beautiful crystal patterns.

He arrived at the nearest village trying to found where he was. They all walked right through him.

Creeped out an a little scared jack frost ran away.

"Hello child" he heard a voice say. he turned to see who it was. It was beautiful lady holding a staff with a giant globe on top.

"Who are you?" he asked mysterious woman.

"I am Mother Nature" she told him "and I came here to introduce you to your siblings"

"Jack Frost meet Mayflower, Merida Soleado and Henry Wind." Mother Nature said. "I brought you here to let you know that you not alone and there are three other going through the same thing you are. But when you leave here you will not have a solid memory of this encounter "

And with that the four of them all disappeared leaving jack alone.


	5. mommas nest

303 years later…

The grass was a beautiful lime green while it swayed . the flower patterned in a heart and mother nature, sunny and manny al sat in the middle of it.

Mother nature sat in her garden. Her long rainbow colored hair braided and patterned with daises. Sitting beside her was manny. The small man moved his hand through his soft blue hair.

"I gathered you all here because there's an issue that been going on for quite a while now. " she said firmly "my garden is dying"

Manny's blue eyes opened up wide in astonishment and sonny's long yellow hair pointed upward like it always did whenever she was in shock.

"How can it be dying?" sunny asked. mother nature lost her serious tone and began talk like she usually did.

"At first I thought it was like, the humans but I realized it'd have to be something or someone way more stronger. " she said chewing her lip " in the autumn terrain, thing are supposed to like, die, right? But instead of it looking beautiful it just looks so like, so depressing and spring is the season of blossoming but yesterday I saw like, two wilting flowers and I like, totally fa-reaked"

"And it's just not in my garden. I mean its snowing in the Sahara dessert in like, July and lately I've been feeling like, sick and woozy and having strange dreams. Dreams about our children" she got up rom the wadi matt the three of them were sitting on. "I think my babies are in danger. I think its time."

"Time for what? " manny asked.

"Duh. Time for them to meet" she told him. "And they need to meet a.s.a.p. And for reals this time. For the first time in my life I am actually like, really scared right now. "

"Of course you are. I'm here," a cold voice said sending shivers down all three of their spines.

She could feel him breathing down her neck.

For a moment Mother Nature stood still. She grabbed her staff, pinned him to the wall and jabbed her staff towards his neck. Nearly suffocating him.

"Pitch black?. Why are you hear and how the hell did you get past the guards?"

"It was a piece of cake. I brought back up. "

He whistled a tiny birdy song and seconds later Mother Nature was lying on the floor with her eyes shut.

Two women appeared out of nowhere.

"Sunny meet my new friends, gothel and dama oscura" pitch grinned at her terrified face "grab em"

Manny disappeared as gothel came charging toward him her eyes glowing a bright red.

And sunny screamed as the dark creatures consumed her in darkness.

Her biggest fear.


	6. guardians of seasons

The workshop was huge gigantic place in middle of the North Pole. On the inside it was extremely Christmassy all decoration in green, red and white. In the middle of the top floor lay a huge globe with tiny yellow dots. Each dot represented every child that still believed in the guardians of child:

The tooth fairy, Santa Claus, Easter bunny and the sandman.

North sat by the fire, in his red bathrobe. When suddenly a gust of wind came and the window flew open. The moon. It shone brighter than ever before.

"Manny? " north said in his Russian accent "is that you? "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I gathered you here, today. to discuss something very important" north said "jack frosts identity . We all know who he really is. We haven't that much contact with the other three. Except for mayflower and sandman. And only one of them know of their true identity"

"Bunny go get Jack Frost. Tooth find Merida. Sandman go get mayflower. I go get hiccup"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So bunny said you needed to tell me something. " jack walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Actually, we wanted to introduce you to someone."

"Hello. Jack" a scrawny boy with dark brown hair and tangerine orange eyes.

Jack felt a moment of recognition as if he had met them before.

"I'm your older brother and I came here to tell who you really are, " the smaller boy said "your not a guardian of childhood. You're a guardian of seasons. So am I and so are they? "

Two girls walked into the room.

One with long braided blonde hair and another with a frizzy mix of red orange and yellow.

"But just like you. They don't know who they are"

"No! That cant be true. I do know who I am. Kids believe in me. You seasonal spirits are nobodies. " Jack screamed before walking out the door.

"Well that was harsh. " Rapunzel said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sulked near the back door of Santa's workshop. He heard his " siblings" were walking out of the door.

"This is so disappointing. I only came to find out more about myself," Merida moaned

"Me too the only thing I know about myself is that my name is mayflower. " Rapunzel agreed.

"let me guess the moon told you. " hiccup asked

"no. the sun did"

"well the moon told me that my name was henry wind" hiccup told his "younger" sister "and then I found out that my real name was hiccup"

Rapunzel let out a sigh looked down on the floor. She didn't want her siblings to see her cry.

"its okay Rapunzel. We don't need jack" merida said putting her arm around her little sis.

"actually we do. Hes the only one who knows where tooths place is"

"you know what guys I change my mind" jack said coming out his hiding place "I know what it like not knowing who you are. It's the reason why I freaked out when you told me I was someone else but I realize I was wrong. So ill take you to tooth's"

"yay" Rapunzel said jumping up and down excitedly

"lets go guys" hiccup said

"who put you in charge" jack said

"the moon"


	7. memories

All four of the seasonal spirits hopped unto north sleigh with his crystal ball.

"Tooth's" jack whispered into the ball before throwing it. A giant portal flew open and the sleigh went right through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tooth" jack looked up at the bird like fairy as buzzed around quickly and murmured under her breath.

"Oh, jack " tooth's head turned and she looked at the winter spirit "I wasn't expecting any visitors "

"I brought some friends that want to see you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you want to see your child hood memories" tooth said looking at the 3 seasonal spirits. "Here you go"

She handed Merida a golden case covered in pink and blue crystals with a tiny drawing of a girl with curly red hair and blue eyes at each semi circle end.

She tapped it and each crystal disappeared.

Flashbacks

A young girl with red hair held a bow and arrow in her hand. A gift from her father. She tried desperately hard to aim at the target but failed miserably each time.

The same girl was walking through the forest following a tiny trail float blue lights.

Another scene: the young screaming as she watched her father s leg being ripped off by a humongous bear.

Flashes of Merida's child hood played through her mind. Her 7th birthday, her brother's birth and an huge incident where she turned her mother and brothers into a bear.

Flashbacks ended

"I'm the princes of a Scottish kingdom, I have 3 sisters and I turned my mother into a bear once" she said looking up at her new friends.

"Wait, did you just say you were Scottish. " hiccup said looking down at the former princess. " I was son of a chief of Vikings"

"So"

"Well the Scottish and Vikings have had a humongous rivalry for like forever" hiccup said explaining to his clueless sister.

"Who cares were all blood related. " Merida said

"Well, what about your death. " jack asked.

"Wait, were ghosts" Rapunzel asked

"Actually spirits " hiccup corrected her

" Well, anyway I died a hero " Merida said proudly " I saved my best friends life and got crushed by a giant rock"

"Ouch. Well it's my turn now. " Rapunzel said walking up to tooth. She handed her identical box to Merida except with a drawing of a girl with blonde hair and olive green eyes.

Flashbacks

In a beautiful palace room with golden and purple flower patterned wallpaper. A baby girl giggled and laughed and smiled at her parents while rocking in her crib.

Another scene as the baby was snatched away by kidnapper.

A small child singing a beautiful song, while the kidnapper brushed her hair.

The same older girl went through a huge adventure with a thief named Flynn rider and eventually fell in love and escaped.

Flashbacks ended

"I was kidnapped as a child and fell in love with a thief" she told them.

"Well, how did you die" jack said

"I have know idea," she answered

" I know what happened the same thing happened to me. The teeth only show child hood memories, which means you died an adult. " Hiccup explained, " I had a son and a wife and a whole village I was in charge of "

"So where do we find the adult memories? " jack asked

"we've got to go see mother"


	8. i believe

I believe

After going back to North's workshop and picking up toothless the four immortal teens prepared to go to their mother's palace.

"Do you need a ride" hiccup asked Merida

"Yeah" Merida said hopping unto toothless

"What about you Rapunzel"

"It feels weird being called Rapunzel" she said "oh and don't worry I have my own way of transportation"

Rapunzel's hair was braided into tons of little braids and huge pink butterfly wings sprouted out of her back.

She soared up into the air flying beside toothless and jack and his staff.

"Whoohoo this is awesome," she said twirling around in the air.

Hiccup murmured something under his breath and a magic portal opened up the four flying immortal siblings flew through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four seasonal spirits landed in a dead autumn forest with piles of brown, red and yellow leaves lying on the floor.

They made a crackling sound that sounded like fire.

"My chamber. Though something's wrong with it" hiccup rested his palm onto one of the nearby trees and his pupils disappeared and shone orange "dama oscura, a woman with dark frizzy hair and stone grey eyes and a pale man with amber eyes"

Hiccup eyes returned back to normal

"Pitch" jack whispered to himself.

"Who is dama oscura and pitch? " Merida asked

"Pitch is how I fist met the guardians. Better known as the boogeyman. He was scaring the children into not believing"

"And dama is how I met the guardians. She's Mother Nature evil twin sister. " Hiccup said "only person who is strong enough to enter mother's palace. So we know pitch and dama oscura but I don't know who the other one is "

"It must be mother gothel. Your description fits her perfectly. She's the woman who kidnapped me as a child"

"So we know that dama oscura, pitch and mother gothel attacked Mother Nature, man in the moon and the lady of the sun. And now Mother Nature and lady of the sun are missing" Merida said, "maybe we should have stayed at the workshop. So that north and the other guardians could have explained ths more clearly"

"No we are going to find the rest of Rapunzel's memories so I can leave. "

"What do you mean leave. " Merida asked frowning.

"Jack we need you" Rapunzel pleaded

"I cant be the guardian of winter. I'm the guardian of fun. My center says so" jack told them "the only way I would ever believe any of this is if mother nature comes says so right now"

"Unfortunately that isn't possible" a familiar German voice said "for she has been kidnapped"

"But we may some other proof that may convince you"

XXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was standing in large hall with four large golden-framed portraits on each cream wall. Jack stared up at a the painting of a smiling boy with pale skin and white hair he wore a dark blue cloak with a hood patterned with little icicles. Under his cloak her wore a light long sleeved t-shirt with the same color pants and a shiny white belt. in his hand he held his staff.

Underneath the portrait was a golden plaque that read:

Jackson "frost" overland, guardian of winter and younger brother of hiccup "henry wind" haddock horrendous III Merida "saleado" dunbrunch and rapunzanl "mayflower" corona.

"Mother nature drew it herself. She has an identic memory and an amazing imagination" bunny told jack.

"So do you believe now"

Jack nodded slowly. Rapunzel squealed excitedly and ran straight into jack hugging him. Tight.

"Now lets go get my adult memories" she said jumping up and down.

"If I can remember it correctly the memories are kept in a golden vault" hiccup said.


	9. rapunzals memories

Hiccup found the tiny room with giant vault.

"don't worry I know combination."

North put in the combination anad pulled open the huge door. On the florr lay a small lava lamb with a note lying next to it.

On the floor lay a small lava lamb with a note lying next to it.

It read:

Memories of Rapunzel mayflower corona.

Rapunzel screwed of the lid. And the lava oozed out onto the floor and covered the ceiling and wall. The purple lava changed into a church filled with people and a man with brown hair and eyes. Rapunzel took a empty seat and slid right through it.

"Your not really here, sweetheart. It just a memory" a soft voice said.

Rapunzel turned around and saw a woman with rainbow colored hair, light green skin and yellow eyes holding a staff with a giant globe.

"Mother nature north said you were kidnapped"

"If you are trying to talk to me. That will not work. This is a sort of recorded message," she explained. "Just stand watch"

A woman that looked exactly like Rapunzel exept with short brown hair. She wore a beautiful lacy wedding dress with an extremely long train.

"thats me. This is my wedding day. "

The wedding scene was changed into a large palace hallway, with lavender walls and golden flower pattern. The same human Rapunzel with slightly longer hair than before hugging her husband.

The scene switched again to rapunzal lying on a bed in the palace hospital.

"Is this me giving birth? "

The scene switched a third time.

And Rapunzel, Eugene and a child of about two years. Having a picnic.

Then there was her death scene

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I was a mother and a wife. And I was killed in a carriage accident. "

"Why did mother nature pick us to be all blood related? "

"She wanted you guys to come all from the family she came from. "

"Mother nature was a human!" Merida said.

"No, no, but she used to take the form of a human baby. " north walked out of the room. "It was the her home before she built all of this and she was very thankful and that is the family which all of you come from"


	10. gems

"So how do we find mother nature. "

"There is something else you must find. Your center and your roots"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you understand now" jack said getting irritated after explaining to Merida and Rapunzel for the sixth time.

"I understood ages a go I just felt like annoying you" Merida asked

"Rapunzel were you in on this"

Rapunzel shook her head.

" so Rapunzel and Merida have to find their center. My own is change and jack is fun " hiccup said "can you explain what our gems are"

"your gem is the jewel that helps you need to reach your true potentials. "north said

"go searching for birthplace, death place. Just anyplace that means a lot to you" tooth explained.

**sorry i haven't put anything up in a long time**

"but we were all born years and years and years and years and years and years and years and years and years and years ago. " Merida explained "How we supposed to know where our birthplace is. It'll have to have changed by now"

a picture of a map glowed over Sandy's head.

"oh yes" tooth said "I almost forgot"

baby tooth flew over jack and handed it a rolled piece of paper to him.

"This map will show you exactly where birth and death location are and what it has become " tooth explained while baby tooth handed the other three maps as well. Jack's map was blue. Rapunzel's was pink. Merida's yellow and hiccup's orange.

"okay you guys ready. "

"yes" rapunzal said "me first"

**sorry it was so short.**


End file.
